Problem: Find $x$ so that the vectors $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} x \\ -3 \end{pmatrix}$ are orthogonal.
For the vectors $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} x \\ -3 \end{pmatrix}$ to be orthogonal, their dot product should be 0:
\[(2)(x) + (5)(-3) = 0.\]Solving, we find $x = \boxed{\frac{15}{2}}.$